Bob the Builder Meets The Magic Roundabout 2
Plot Cast UK version * Neil Morrissey as Bob, Roley, Lofty and Farmer Pickles * Kate Harbour as Wendy, Dizzy, Pilchard and Bird * Rob Rackstraw as Spud, Scoop, Muck and Travis * Harry Styles as Dougal * Cheryl as Florence * Ian McKellen as Zebedee * Jim Broadbent as Brian * Keith Wickham as Dylan * Helena Bonham Carter as Ermintrude ** Shan Cothi as Ermintrude's singing voice * Steven Kynman as Mr. Rusty * Tim Whitnall as Mr. McHenry * Jimmy Hibbert as Mr. Grimsdale * Jessie J as ???, Dougal's girlfriend Songs # The Greatest Day - sung by the Casts of Bob the Builder and The Magic Roundabout 2 # Sign of the Times - sung by Dougal/Doogal # Bleeding Love - sung by ??? # We're Not Making Love Anymore - sung by Bob and Wendy # Rewrite the Stars - sung by Dougal/Doogal and ??? # The Greatest Day (reprise) - sung by the Cast Production Development Casting Animation Release Marketing Home media Reception Box office Critical reception Accolades Deleted scenes * Bob the Builder Meets The Magic Roundabout 2/Deleted scenes Short films * ??? * ??? * ??? Trivia * Bob the Builder Meets The Magic Roundabout 2/Trivia Music * Bob the Builder Meets The Magic Roundabout 2/Soundtrack Transcript * Bob the Builder Meets The Magic Roundabout 2/Transcript/UK Version * Bob the Builder Meets The Magic Roundabout 2/Transcript/US Version Trailer transcripts * Bob the Builder Meets The Magic Roundabout 2/Trailer transcripts Gallery * Bob the Builder Meets The Magic Roundabout 2/Gallery Quotes * Bob the Builder Meets The Magic Roundabout 2/Quotes Credits * Bob the Builder Meets The Magic Roundabout 2/Credits Category:Bob the Builder Category:The Magic Roundabout Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Crossover Films Category:Crossover movies Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover musicals Category:Crossover Musicals Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Sony Pictures Category:Sony Pictures films Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Sony Pictures Releasing Category:Sony Pictures Imageworks Category:HiT Entertainment Category:HiT Entertainment films Category:CBeebies Category:BBC Category:BBC Films Category:Nick Jr. Category:PBS Kids Category:PBS Movies Category:Pathé Category:Mikros Image Category:Netflix Category:Netflix Movies Category:Chapman Entertainment Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:Sequel films Category:Computer-animated Category:Musicals Category:Musical Category:Comedy Category:Comedy-Adventure Category:Adventure Category:Adventure-Comedy Category:Adventure-comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Family Category:Computer-animated films Category:Musical Films Category:Musical films Category:Comedy films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Adventure-comedy films Category:Adventure films Category:Fantasy films Category:Family films Category:Animated Films Category:Animated Movies Category:Animated movies Category:Animated Musical Category:Animated comedy Category:Animated musical films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated fantasy films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI animated Category:CGI-animated Category:CGI Films Category:Cgi Movies Category:British films Category:British animated films Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:American musical comedy films Category:American comedy films Category:American adventure films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:American comedy-Adventure films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Animation Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Direct-to-video film Category:Direct-to-video animated films Category:Direct-to-Video Movies Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Reel FX Animation Studios Category:Reel FX Animation Studios films Category:Kids & Family Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:Animated films based on animated series Category:Films about animals Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films featuring anthropomorpic characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Anthropomorphic animal characters Category:StudioCanal Category:Films based on television series Category:American children's films Category:Children's films Category:Hot Animation Category:Comedy-drama Category:Comedy-Fantasy Category:Fantasy-Comedy Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Film scores by Paul K. Joyce Category:Film scores by Mark Thomas